


Tomorrow

by Desolace



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drunk Sex, F/M, I Tried, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolace/pseuds/Desolace
Summary: It wasn't really planned, but then it happened anyway.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The description is a bit meta as it can mean both the content of the fic AND the fic itself! i'm so clever 0:)

Grandpas letter on my desk.  
I looked at it everyday, out of the corner of my eyes.  
_"This is your way out!! You can escape!"_ , the stern voice in my head said, not for the first time.  
_"Not now."_ , the other, more syrupy voice cooed. _"It's late, I'm tired, I just want to drink and sleep. Tomorrow! I'll do it tomorrow."_

Weeks passed.  
_"I'll do it tomorrow."_  
Months passed.  
_"I'll do it tomorrow."_

The letter gathered dust. Everything in my tiny flat gathered dust. There were dishes and glasses and mugs everywhere. Laundry, freshly washed (two weeks ago) lying on the floor. Next to laundry that needed washing. I didn't care. I went to work, came home, drank, went to sleep. On the weekends, I laid in bed until noon, mindlessly watching whatever was on TV. Other weekends, I just laid in bed, consumed by my apathy. My stagnation. My failure. 

Then one day, instead of drinking, I started sorting my stuff. It wasn't a conscious decision. I just began to build up piles in my living room. Stuff I wanted to bring. Stuff that I wanted to lose. I didn't sleep that night. When the sun came up, I fell into bed, exhausted and slept the whole day.

It was a start.  
Or the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving in Pelican Town made me realize just HOW different my life was gonna be from now on. For a second I wanted to turn around. Go back to what I had. The devil you know is better than the one you don't know, right?  
I shook my head, and stubbornly dragged my suitcase through the dirt towards my farm. I'd get the boxes later from the bus stop, where the taxi had let me off.

It took me a few days to get the boxes. Turns out depression follows you like a bloodhound - you may be able to throw it off for a while, but it always finds you. Instead of staring at the walls in my flat, I stared at the farmland outside my house. So much work.  
So  
much  
work.  
_"I'll do it tomorrow."_  
I sighed.  
Taking grandpas old gardening tools, I stumbled out the door, deciding to tackle my tasks one after the other. The syrupy voice in my head mocked me for that, but I chose to ignore it. Who cared if it was "obviously" the way "normal people" did it? I lifted my axe and hacked away at some wood that was in my way. It felt good. Soon I had enough to build a chest to put some of the stuff I had found inside. I wiped sweat from my forehead, I was so exhausted, but the voice in my head was also quiet, something I usually only achieved by drinking. Which reminded me... I decided to call it a day and, after a shower, I found a small, old bottle of vodka I had never opened. I turned on the crappy little TV, and watched the weather channel for a bit. I lazily drank from the bottle, staring at the screen. After a while, I switched channels, and caught the end of a fortune teller broadcasting something.  
"The spirits are somewhat annoyed today. Luck will not be on your side.", the person said, looking apologetically into the camera.  
I snickered. Who believed in this nonsense?! I reached out to grab my bottle, but knocked it over instead, spilling what little had been left inside. I stared at the mess. Unbelievable. Sighing, I stood up, turned off the TV and threw a towel over the liquid. There was a bar in this sleepy town, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stumbled into the Saloon. There had been a festival and a lot of tourists where still there, so nobody would suspect that I wasn't a passing stranger, but the new Farmer. I had lived in town for a few days, but I hadn't actually met anyone, because I lived off of what little food I had brought and never left the farm. Obviously no one was visiting that place either. No one looked up from their drinks or their conversations when I had entered and since I didn't feel like getting to know people at the moment, I wasn't sad about that. Maybe if I had been more sober, I would have realised that while being a stranger now, the townspeople would get to know me sooner than later and they would definitely remember the quite drunk young woman in their bar. But I was gone just enough to not think about this fact and I rather focused on getting more booze.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" asked the brown haired man behind the counter, as he was cleaning a glass.  
"How much for a simple beer?" I managed not to sound too drunk. The bartender smiled professionally and told me it was 400 bucks. I nodded and handed him the money, then took my beer and wandered over to the arcade section. Unfortunately, the couches where all taken and a few people hung around the billiard table, teasing each other and laughing. I watched them play for a bit, slowly drinking my beer.  
When I was finished, I turned back to the counter, and caught the gaze of a young man with dark hair standing next to the fireplace, also holding an empty glass. He seemed to be around my age, but that might have been caused by his stubble and the dark rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep for a while. He wore shorts and a Joja-blue jacket, I even thought I could make out the logo on it. There was a small Joja Mart in town, I had seen it, so he apparently worked there.  
He wasn't overweight, but had a few pounds "too much", which was exactly my type. My helpful brain made me think about how good his stubble would feel on my skin, how he would push me down into the mattress, and... No! I snapped back to reality, still looking into his eyes, and he was watching me as well now.

Oops. How long had I been staring? I felt heat creep up my cheeks, and quickly turned away to finally make my way to the counter. Wow, what a good first impression! While I waited for my next beer, I felt someone slipping onto the bar stool next to me, also ordering another beer. I looked over without turning my head, it was the Joja-guy. Instead of the bartender bringing us our beer tho, a young woman with bright-blue hair came over, winked at the guy next to me and with a "Last round for tonight guys!" gave us our drinks. I grabbed my glass, a bit disappointed. I needed to buy some alcohol for my farm asap, maybe I could even grow some hops to make my own…? Drinking beer in the Saloon was probably going to sap me of what little money I had. Speaking of... I opened my purse to pay, and realised I was short 50 bucks. I looked up to the blue-haired woman and smiled apologetically, but before I could say anything, Joja-guy had already paid for both beers. I finally turned to him, drink in hand, my cheeks probably still a bit pink, and thrusted the glass to him.  
"Cheers? And thanks for paying my good dude." That had sounded way better in my head. He grinned, clearly tipsy and chinked our glasses together.  
"Shane." he simply said before starting to down his beer in one go, never losing eye-contact with me. Why was that so hot? It really shouldn't have been. I swallowed, then emptied my glass in one go as well, that was a challenge I wasn't running away from. With a small thud I put the glass back on the counter, the alcohol racing through my veins, the carbon bubbling in my stomach. Shane looked at me, a mixture of approval and amusement in his eyes.

"So your name is...?" he asked, slowly swaying on his seat, "you here for the festival?". I blinked and nodded, ignoring the first question and standing up. "It's pretty hot in here don't you think? You wanna talk outside, maybe it's cooler, and quieter." I winked at him and stood up from my bar stool, then waited for him to follow. He looked a bit upset that he didn't get an answer, but he got up and we left the Saloon.

The night was warm, it was the middle of the summer after all, but still much cooler than the inside of the bar. A few stars twinkled above us. We walked silently for a few moments, both of us slowed down by our drunkenness.  
“Where do you wanna go?” Shane asked me when we stood in the city center. I could see the corner shop, and the small clinic. My gaze wandered towards my farm, hidden behind a small forest of pine trees.  
“We could go to the old farm up west!” Shane said, looking into the same direction as me, excitement in his voice. “No one’s lived there for years, since the old Maurice died. As far as I know, his grandchild was supposed to move in this year, but they never showed up.” His voice became low. I panicked and abruptly came to a halt.  
“Oh, uhm, that sounds creepy, I don’t know, what if we encounter his ghost?” I said, opening my eyes wide, trying to come up with an alternative fast. “Don’t you have non-spooky abandoned buildings here in, uh, Penguin Town?”  
Shane snorted. “It’s Pelican Town, okay? And, we actually do. It’s over there...”  
We passed the store, headed up a few stairs and then towards the big old abandoned house.  
"Wow, is that it? It's soooo big!" I marveled, overplaying my awe. Shane chuckled. "That's what she said." I stared at him, my mouth open, unbelieving of what I had just heard. He started laughing for real, but he kept it low as much as he could. I giggled as well. "Can't believe it. I just cannot believe it!" I stated, trying for serious and offended but failing miserably. Apparently we were both more drunk than we had thought.

Shane grabbed my arm lightly and steered me towards the dark house.  
"That's the old Community Center, it kind of fell apart because we didn't use it for a long time..."  
I let myself be lead towards the building. We peaked through one of the broken windows.  
"So!" Shane abruptly said, playfully punching my arm. "Your name, sweetie! I bought you beer, I showed you around town, you owe me!" That startled me a bit, surely he didn’t mean it the way I had understood it.  
"If anything, I owe you 400 bucks, right?" I slowly said, suddenly unsure. Shane looked at me perplexed, then he caught on.  
"Nooo, not like that, shit, that wasn't how I meant it, sorry." He took a deep breath to steady his voice. "I meant like, I gave you my name, so it'd be nice to know yours right? Forget the beer thing, that's fine." I nodded, winking at him. “I’ll tell you when we go inside. We CAN get inside, can't we?" I asked, pressing my forehead to the window. Shane seemed startled by my enthusiasm, and looked at me for a second. "Sure we could. It's really not that exciting tho. Just broken floors and some plants that managed to get inside." He shrugged.  
"But we'd be alone in there, right?" I asked again, trying to put more emphasis on the word "alone", hoping he would catch my drift. Yoba, what if he wouldn't? And what if he rejected me? Shane looked at me again.  
"Are you... are you suggesting...?" His voice cracked, and I could've sworn it wasn't the alcohol. Did he fuck around a lot? He was really pretty, under his... unkemptness. I sighed in my head, THAT was almost certainly the alcohol speaking. Or my horniness.  
I realized I had taken quite some time to respond, so I hastily nodded. "Yeah. If you're up for that? Are you, like, single? I am."

Shane blinked once, twice, then he asked "You're kidding, right? You wanna .... with me?" He shook his head. "I'm single, yeah, my last relationship... was years ago."  
I smiled at him. "Mine as well. And well, I wish I could say this in a more sophisticated way, but, you look pretty hot, dude. You're totally my type." That may have been too much information, but if it was, Shane didn't say so. He looked straight into my eyes, clumsily brushing a strand of my hair out of my face, then he finally kissed me. The smell and taste of beer hit my senses like a freight train, but I didn't mind, as I probably tasted the same to him. His stubble scratched on the skin of my chin, and he hugged me closer. My heart was beating faster already. I snuck an arm around his back to steady myself while I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. I heard Shane groan as our bodies pressed together, so I pushed my hips even closer to his, to hear him make that noise again. He didn't disappoint me. He thrusted back, holding me tight, and I could feel him hardening. I sighed into the kiss and slowly stroked the back of his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Shane broke the kiss, panting slightly.  
"I don't wanna kill the mood already but, uhm, I didn't expect any, uh, "action" tonight, I mean, I'm not... prepared." He blushed slightly.  
"Don't worry, I am!" I said and reached into the back pocket of my jeans, pulling out a few small wrappers. Shane whistled.  
"Someone had a lot planned for tonight, huh.", he joked, taking one. I grinned at him, putting the other condoms back.  
"Well, you never know how a night might turn out, right? Let's go inside, so no one can see us.", I said, looking back to the Saloon. It was still illuminated, and no one was in the streets. But still.

Shane kissed me again for a few moments, then he took my hand and guided me through some bushes to the back of the building.  
"See, there's a few boards loose, I think it's this and.... that one." He rattled two of the boards covering a window until he could just take them off. He laid them into the grass.  
"Go ahead, I need to pee, really badly." He said, already turning around. I heard his zipper.  
"Woah woah, not so fast." I laughed, and made my way towards one of the bushes near the cliff side. "I need to go as well!"

It was strange, peeing next to someone I didn't know, but it was completely dark and there were a good five meters between us. Still, it was more intimate than I had expected. I finished, and kicked the tissue I had used beneath the shrub. Staggering back to the house, I saw Shane next to the window, pointedly not looking in my direction. I hooked my arm underneath his, and kissed him when he turned to me. With one hand, I brushed up his shirt, then I slipped my fingers into his jeans, and under his boxers' waistband. Shane hummed into the kiss, copying my move, but then he sneaked his hand upwards to my breasts, slowly.  
I nodded, breaking the kiss, but I got what I wanted, his hand cupped my left boob, and he flicked his thumb over my nipple. We both groaned.  
"No bra?" he huskily asked, and I grinned, grabbed his other hand and pushed it under my shirt over my other boob.  
"Nah, my boobs are too small for one." I shrugged, long over any insecurities that had brought me in my teenage years. Shane breathed harder while he massaged my breasts and managed a "I think they're pretty good." His voice sounded way darker than before.  
"Pretty good huh?" I grinned, kissed him again and pulled his hands away, but not letting go of them.  
"Come on, let's get inside, please." My voice was close to a whine. Shane kissed one of my hands, that bastard, and then climbed through the small opening into the dark building. I followed him, not being as graceful as he had been.

"Come here, there's a little couch in one of the rooms on the left." I heard Shanes voice next to me.  
"I didn't realize HOW dark it would be inside here." I shivered a bit with anxiety. Shane grabbed my hand again and slowly led me through the darkness, into a small room. It was weakly illuminated by a bright light somewhere outside. Shane brushed my hair behind my ear again, staring into my eyes with a need I was only too willing to fulfill. He kissed me, harder and more desperate than the last time, and he pushed his hands straight into the back of my jeans, rubbing and massaging my ass. I gasped into the kiss, arousal hit me like a gut punch, and I pressed my body into his, wanting to feel his hardness again. I was not disappointed. Shane whimpered and without breaking the kiss, but sadly letting go of my ass, he shrugged off his jacket, and threw it on the old dusty couch next to us. He sat down onto his jacket, and pulled me with him, so I sat on him, facing him, one leg on each side. We kissed again, grinding against each other, only pausing to remove our shirts. Shane hoisted me up a bit to kiss and lick and bite my breasts, drawing gasps from me that got louder and louder. I tried to reach his nipples but my own body was in the way, my hips bucking forwards involuntarily whenever a bite hurt just right. Shane moaned, he held me with one hand and his other was rubbing the front of my jeans, applying enough pressure to arouse but not hurt me. My head began to swim, I was so caught up in all these feelings, and I wanted even more. I stood up and slipped my hands down my body, opening my jeans clumsily. Shane caught on and started to push his shorts down to his knees, pressing one palm onto the tent in his boxers that his leaking erection had build. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help it. I swallowed heavily, watching his hand rub across his dick, bucking up into it, moaning quietly. I whimpered, quickly getting rid of my boots and my jeans, so I could sit on him again. Shane took his hand away and pushed me down hard, his erection pressing into my panties.  
"Oh!" I sighed, moving back and forth slightly. It felt so good, and we kissed again to stifle our moans that had gotten pretty loud by now.

"Where did you put the condom?" I whispered into his ear, playfully biting into his earlobe, then trailing down, kissing and sucking on his neck. Shane only moaned, clearly loving the attention I paid to his neck, so I continued that while patting around the couch, searching for the little wrapper. When I found it, I pushed it into Shanes hand, smiling at him, then continuing teasing the other side of his neck, while still grinding on him. He was so hard by now, I clenched, almost unable to wait for him to fill me up. Shane whimpered beneath me, patting my leg as a sign for me to move up, which I reluctantly did. I ruffled his hair, pressed kisses to his forehead and tried real hard not to move my hips. I heard Shane push down his boxers, then the crackle of the wrapping. Finally, Shane gently placed his hands on my hips, guiding me down. It took a moment of coordination, I moved my panties so he could line up properly and then he slowly, very slowly pushed into me. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply, trying to relax. He wasn't terribly big, but it had been a while and my body was slow to accept him. Shane didn't seem to mind, he stroked my back and placed kisses on my neck and boobs.  
"You feel so fucking good.", he soothingly whispered into my neck, arousal dripping from his voice, and that did it, I sank down on him in one smooth move. We moaned in unison and took a second to stabilize our erratic breathing. Shane grabbed my neck and pulled my face to his, nearly clinking our teeth together with his desperate need for a deep kiss. I giggled into it, then lifted my hips and slammed them down again, swallowing Shanes deep moan. His hands moved to my hips, his fingers sank into my flesh, almost painful in their intensity, and he starting thrusting up into me, shaky at first but quickly finding a rhythm that worked for him.

"Fuck, Shane!" I gasped as he slid in even deeper than before, my legs were already trembling.  
"Are you- shit, ah- gonna tell me- mhmm- your name now?" Shane groaned with the effort of lifting me as well as his hips.  
"You wanna- mhmm, yes - scream my name when you come?" I teased, kissing and nibbling the soft skin behind his ear. When he tried to answer, I pinched his right nipple and all he managed to get out was a high-pitched whimper.  
"It's Vic.", I answered quickly, before I could chicken out again. Shane reacted with a low growl and then he bit into my neck, causing me to throw my head back with pleasure. He continued snapping his hips into mine, going faster and faster, which I hadn't thought was even possible. Nothing but pants and moans and gasps escaped our lips for a while.

Suddenly Shanes rhythm began to stutter, his moans more frantic each time, and he scrunched his eyes shut.  
"Vic- ah- I'm sorry, I'm s- so close- ah- please, I...", he didn't finish his thought, but I knew what he wanted. I snaked one of my hands down into my panties to rub my neglected clit, while still rising and sinking on his dick like a machine.  
"G- Go ahead Shane- ah- come in me, please, fill me- ah- up!" I half begged, half demanded. Apparently that was all he needed. He slammed into me a few more times, then abruptly stilled and groaned deeply into my neck. I was so close myself, circling my clit desperately. I leaned my head to his shoulder, breathing hard and twitching on Shanes dick. He suddenly started moving again, pumping into me, whining from the over stimulation. One of his hands found the way down to where we were connected. He slowly slid out of me, holding the condom in place, then he quickly pushed two fingers inside my aching hole. I gasped, first at the loss, then at the replacement.  
"How fast you want me to go, Vic?" he whispered, almost shy, his voice hoarse.  
"Yes!" was my enthusiastic answer, already grinding down on his fingers. Shane chuckled, then pumped his fingers faster into me, crooking them just right so I clenched with the burst of arousal. I collapsed on top of him, my hand still occupied with my clit, his fingers working on my insides, and it felt so good, and I got closer and closer and…

And then I felt myself falling away from my climax again. Like a skateboard being pushed up a half pipe, but not quite hard enough to reach the top, so it slowed and then started rolling down again. I groaned and stilled, pulling his fingers out of me. Shane made a questioning sound, and I just shook my head, embarrassed by my failure to climax. It had happened often enough, but he didn’t know that.  
“’s fine, I’m good, uhm...”, I managed, suddenly shivering. Shane hugged me closer, and leaned his head on my shoulder. I copied him, laying my head half on his shoulder and half on the dusty couch. We stayed like that for a few minutes, calming down slowly, easing our breathing. It dawned on me that I had to go home soon, and then I had to officially meet Shane sometime in the next few days and shit shit shit, that was going to be so embarrassing... what had I done? Should I tell him now?  
_"I'll do it tomorrow."_ , the syrupy voice in my head sang. I flinched.

"You alright?" Shane asked, who of course had noticed. I sighed, nodding.  
"Sorry, I guess I drank too much… That was still pretty good. I feel more sober than before!", I tried for a giggle, but got interrupted by my own yawn. It probably would've sounded fake anyway.  
"Me too. Sorry I, uh, was done so quickly, I tried but… shit, you were so tight and it’s been so long and...", Shane rambled, but I hushed him before he could finish.  
"No worries, I get it. Besides, it wouldn't be a quickie if it lasted for hours right?" I winked at him, trying to rescue this awkward moment. Shane smiled sheepishly.  
"Guess so. So, uhm, let's put on some clothes huh?"  
I nodded and quickly stood up, my legs protesting. I adjusted my panties, and reached for my jeans on the floor. Shane got rid of the condom by tossing it under the couch, then dressed as well. When I was done, I grabbed his jacket to hand it to him. He took one look at it and scrunched up his nose.  
"Shit, it smells like sex. Ugh, how am I gonna get this cleaned without Marnie noticing", he grumbled. My heart did a somersault.  
"Marnie?" I asked weakly, failing at hiding my sudden mood shift.  
"My aunt.", he replied curtly, shaking his head at the jacket and finally folding it up. I made an affirmative noise, then slowly walked to the window we had come in through. Why did this all have to be so awkward now? Surely I was blushing again, so I was grateful for the darkness surrounding us. Shane helped me to get outside, then we boarded up the window again, not looking at each other.

"So.", we said at the same time, followed by more awkward silence. I hugged my arms around me, shivering in the night air. It was still pretty warm, but the post-sex fatigue made me feel very cold.  
"Where do you sleep at anyway? Aren't they gonna be wondering were you are?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
_"Moment of Truth!"_ , whispered the stern voice in my head.  
I took a deep breath, walking towards the front of the building, Shane following me again.  
"Look, I, uhm, I'm not sure how I'm gonna say this. I wasn't completely honest with you.", I said slowly, uncertain if there was any way I could frame this so I didn't come off as a total asshole. But I kinda was, right?  
"What do you mean, you weren't honest?" Shane asked, his voice tired and confused. He stopped to stand next to me in front of the Community Center. He knitted his brows looking at me. I took another deep breath.  
"I kinda... I kinda am living here." There it was. Shane didn't say a word. He didn't move either. I stared into the night sky.  
"I'm the new Farmer.", I continued, my voice a small embarrassed whisper.

There was not a sound in the night.  
_"You should have waited until tomorrow."_ , was all my brain could muster.


End file.
